villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy Danlily
Guy Danlily is the main antagonist of the 2014 film adaptation of Annie. He is the campaign advisor of Will Stacks who intends to get him to become Mayor so he himself can retire and sees Annie as a pawn for the election. He was portrayed by Bobby Cannavale, who also played Irving in Mr. Robot and Russel Van Pelt in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Personality Guy is the pompous political advisor to Mr. Will Stacks who sees of Annie Bennett as points for him to be Mayor (which is so he can retire) rather than as a person—almost as if she's not human at all. In a bar, he parties with Miss Hannigan promising her that she'll get the same reward he gets. Biography Guy is helping in leading Stack's campaign for mayor of New York City, which happens to be a failure. However, it wasn't until Stacks saves a little girl named Annie from being runned over by car, which is recorded and sent to the web. This heroic act allowed Stacks to gain points for his campaign, and Guy, believing that there might be a chance, convinces his boss to bring Annie to his inner circle and use her to gain more support from the voters. Stacks decides to send Grace to go get Annie from Harlem, despite Guy's insistence to do it himself. As Guy continues to beg Stacks to let him bring Annie instead of Grace, Stacks shuts off Guy's video call. During a Stacks Mobile event at the Guggenheim Museum, after Annie does her performance, Guy gives a speech to which she is unable to read because of her illiteracy, to which Will responds by getting a tutor to help her out. At that time, Will start to develop some feelings for Annie, and decides of adopting her. However, Guy wants to get Annie off from Will's hands, believing that she has served her purpose. To do so, he hatched up a scheme of passing down fake parents to Annie and make it look like Will is passing down Annie to them so that he can get a good reward. He even had Annie's cruel caretaker Miss Hannigan to participate in his scheme. But when Hannigan bungles her end of the bargain,, Guy does a fake DNA test and hired a couple as the fake parents, then he betrays Hannigan by cutting her out of the deal. After arranging a public reunion between Annie and her fake parents, Guy watches as Will is unwilling to her go, but decided to let her have what she really wanted: a family. As Will compliments over Annie's singing ability, this causes Hannigan to reconsider her thoughts. Around the same time, when leaving for Brazil, Annie soon realizes that her 'parents' are fake and that it was all a setup. Believing that Will has been using her (due to the kidnappers believing Stacks paid them, not Guy), Annie runs off, feeling betrayed. Meanwhile a guilty Hannigan confesses to Will about Guy's plot. Outraged by this turn of events, Will angrily confronts Guy for his deceit and treachery and fires him before going with Hannigan and the other foster girls to rescue Annie. Trying to keep his job, Guy tries to convince Stacks that if he rescues her, his campaign will come to an end, but Stacks no longer cares about that. Desperately, Guy attempts to stop Grace by grabbing her arm, forcefully begging her to talk to Stacks for him, but instead she punches Guy in the face for what he did before heading off to aid Will in finding Annie as Guy is escorted away by two guards. It's completely unknown what happened to Guy after this, but he was either forced to find another job after being fired or most likely was arrested along the fake parents and sent to prison to pay for his crimes. Gallery Guy_talks_to_Hannigan.jpg|Guy making a deal with Hannigan to hire actors to pretend to be Annie's parents. Guy_cuts_Hannigan_out_of_the_deal.jpg|Guy betrays Hannigan by cutting her out of the deal. Grace punches Guy.jpg|Grace punches Guy in the face for his betrayal. Trivia *Guy is a mixture between Mayor Brown and Chuck Long. *Although Miss Hannigan is the main antagonist throughout the franchise, Guy takes the role of the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. *Guy takes on one of Rooster Hannigan roles as being the one who plots to send Annie away with phony parents for his own gain while Annie's fake father takes on the role pretending to be Annie's father and nearly succeeds in kidnapping her, as Rooster did. *Guy's last name, "Danlily", is only said once (when he introduces himself to Hannigan). Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gamblers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Abusers